Your Perfect Disaster
by Niknakz93
Summary: Bonnie devises a plan, and Caroline ends up being sent back a thousand years into the dangerous past, to the world of the human Originals with one objective; Kill Klaus. If only it was that easy. -Klaroline- R&R?
1. Let The Game Begin

_Your Perfect Disaster_

_X_

"_For Jess"_

Caroline hummed as she ironed her dress, stood in her dark blue bra and panties as she swayed in time to the music on her earphones, setting the iron down and folding it up as she blasted the volume higher.

A tap on her shoulder made her scream, almost knocking the iron to the floor.

Caroline tugged her earphones from her ears, groaning at her mother as she went, a hand over her heart. "Mom! You can't just… sneak up on someone like that-!"

Elizabeth Forbes arched a brow and set the iron right, going. "I thought you would have heard me." Caroline wrinkled her nose and held up an earphone, making the woman hold up her hands. "Ok, guilty. Hurry, you'll be late."

The vampire glanced to the time and groaned, yanking the dress from the ironing board and slipping it on, smoothing the front of it down as she kissed her mothers cheek, saying hurriedly. "See you later."

When school was over, she head back home and collapsed onto the sofa where her eyes closed. But her moment of peace didn't last that long as the phone buzzed in her back pocket, Caroline groped around for it, pressing the correct button and muttered._ "Aha-?"_

"_Are you at home?"_

"_Yep Elena. Why?"_

"_Me and Bonnie, boredom strikes again."_

"_Well, come over."_

As the call ended, Caroline just lay there, listening to the water dripping in the sink, sighing lightly as she sat up, groaning out. "Shake a leg Caroline."

All too soon, the doorbell rang and she trotted over to the door and yanked it open, next to beaming at the pair as she stepped aside, letting them in.

Elena laughed out, turning to the blonde as she closed the door. "You'll never guess what Bonnie's been doing. It's pretty… amazing."

At that, Bonnie groaned, closing her eyes as she muttered. "I really shouldn't be even attempting it."

"Umm… is someone gonna tell me what you're talking about? Confused blonde here."

Bonnie giggled, then looked around, walking over to the vase and taking a rose, deliberately pulling off a petal and closing her eyes, muttering words Caroline didn't recognize, staring at the petal as it creeped back onto the main flower, frowning out. "What's this all about-?"

"Time, Caroline. Time. Timetravel!" Bonnie said excitedly and Caroline realized.

"Oh wow."

"Very wow." Bonnie smiled and ran a finger over the delicate petal, frowning a little as something entered her head.

An idea.

A deadly idea.

"What if… we could change things… I mean…" she started, furrowing her brows.

The other two were confused, and Bonnie elaborated, laughing lightly. "We have a way to stop Klaus."

"Umm…"

"We kill him."

"We could… but then Tyler and pretty much everyone would die." Caroline rolled her eyes, and Bonnie shook her head. "Not if he was human."

Now Caroline and Elena were confused, but then it dawned on Elena, chuckling weakly. "That's impossible. We can't just… zoom into the past and like, kill Klaus."

"Why can't we?" Caroline frowned and Bonnie knew this was against everything that it meant to… well, this wasn't the point of being a witch.

But she was doing this to create balance. To stop a terrible curse upon the earth.

It'd probably kill her… but it was worth it.

They'd grow up normal.

Free of supernatural occurrences.

Caroline realized that Bonnie was being serious now, blinking hard. "Are you seriously suggesting that we go back to the year billion or whatever and do that-?"

Bonnie was silent, then nodded. "Yes. One of us."

"You're being serious…" Elena muttered, and Bonnie smiled weakly, looking to Caroline. "It'd have to be you."

"Huh-? Why me?"

"I can't go. I'm performing the spell… and Elena can't go back. Tatia I'm sure she was called. Two doppelgangers wouldn't be good."

"I don't want to shoot into the past and like, do this!" Caroline scoffed, making Bonnie snap. "This isn't a joke. We can do something."

"What about Damon and-?" Elena started, but Bonnie shook her head, sighing. "We can't. Because things… will change if we make this work."

Caroline stood up now, saying coolly down at the pair. "Leave. I just… this is crazy. Insane."

"Caroline…"

"_No! I just… out!"_

They left and Caroline stared at the closed door after them, resting her forehead against it as she closed her eyes, thinking-

This… was crazy, beyond crazy.

But it made sense…

**Your Perfect Distaster.**

_Caroline panted heavily as she ran through the shadowed woods, heart pounding wildly as she glanced behind her, feeling as wild as the woods itself._

_A snap behind her made the girl stop dead, her muddied and spattered blonde hair sticking to her face as she raised her sword, glancing around with narrowed eyes, hissing. "Show yourself!"_

_Nothing but silence._

_A dark, deep dark silence._

Caroline sat up with a start, hand fumbling through the darkness for the lampswitch, the warm glow lighting the room as she stared at a random piece of wall.

She wasn't some warrior princess.

She'd never be.

But… if Klaus liked her so much in the future, he would in the past. She stood a good chance.

My god she was actually considering this mad, mad plan.

But then she thought about the hundreds… thousands of people that Klaus had killed. All the Originals.

She had to.

**Your Perfect Distaster.**

"_Ok so like… what do I have to do-?"_

Bonnie bit her lip as she faced Caroline, placing her hands on the blonde temples, making her blink and ask. "I'll ask again."

"Their language. You wouldn't understand it. This… will let you understand it. And speak it."

"Huh?"

"A thousand years ago, there was no English language. It was native."

"Oh. Like… the runes? How there was no C in those days?"

"Mmmnmm."

"So I'm like… Karoline-?"

"Yes."

Caroline blinked as Bonnie pulled her hands away, going, confused. "I don't feel different."

Bonnie nodded, chucking a bag at the girl and Caroline looked inside, frowning at the fabric. "Umm… you call this clothes?"

"I call that 11th century clothes." Bonnie smiled sweetly, pulling the dark blue dress out and Caroline scowled. "It's not even a real dress!"

"Well duh."

"Ok miss expert of the Klaus human rah rah era. What do I even say?"

Bonnie gave up and told the girl to turn around, braiding Carolines hair back as she sighed. "You'll have a month."

"Time limit?"

"Yes. You don't want to get stuck in the past and screw up the future."

"This is all The Butterfly Effect weirdo shizz now."

Bonnie laughed and turned to Elena, muttering. "I need 11 candles."

"Why that many?"

"That's the century I'm aiming for."

"And if you miss it?"

Bonnies eyes were sharp at that, stepping back- they were at the witch house. They had no choice but to let Bonnie use them. She'd grown so very much in power and strength. Mental and her abilities. So deadly and dangerous.

Caroline pulled the dress on, and with her braided back hair, she caught sight of herself in the mirror, blinking in shock-

She looked like some ancient princess.

Not of this era.

She stood inside the circle of candles as Elena placed them down, and Bonnie slipped her a long wrapped package and Caroline frowned. "What's this?"

"What you'll use to kill him with."

Caroline fell silent at that, realizing that she was on a mission to kill Klaus.

"Good luck." Bonnie muttered, Elena nodding as she said the same. Caroline smiled weakly and listened as Bonnie started her chant, the flames flaring up making Caroline close her eyes as they engulfed her in a heat.

But then they vanished.

And she just… stared.

She was stood in the middle of some woods, the area dark. Nighttime.

Caroline bit her lip and shivered lightly as the breeze from the area swept through the area.

Now the game began.

One that ended with Klaus dying at her hand…

Or at the end of her sword.

* * *

**The people on Twitter have once more been inspiring meXD so here is a new fic for them! Something different I hope. I adore writing 11th Century and human Klaus, so tada! Everything'll truly kick off next chapter. Hope you all like, reviews very much loved thank you! x**


	2. Truths

Caroline spent the night in the dark woods, up the densest tree she could find, worried that bears, wolves… or even worse, a person, might find her.

As the sun rose over the area, Caroline stirred and clambered into a sitting position, watching the streaks of pink, gold, red and other colors ink the sky, smiling a little at it-

It was exactly like the future.

Like home.

Beautiful.

There was the sound of hooves now up the road, and Carolines head snapped around, eyes widening as she peered through the dark emerald leaves, watching the man upon his horse canter up the narrow lane, recognizing him with a jolt-

Elijah.

Caroline bit her lip and closed her eyes, the plan forming in her mind- it'd work. She knew Elijahs nature.

She let out a loud scream, climbing down from the tree and set herself laid flat on the floor, looking as if she'd fallen out.

The whinnies of a horse being stopped.

It'd worked.

Caroline felt strong hands helping her into a sitting position, wide oak eyes and worried words. "Are you okay there?"

She nodded and glanced at the man, holding back the urge to widen her own eyes at how different the man looked in the past. His hair was as long as hers, his arms bare and so strong looking.

Caroline muttered, meeting his eyes at last. "I am fine, thank you. I slipped."

"Just… what were you doing up there?"

"A bear chased me last night. I was too afraid to leave the safety of the trees." Caroline swiftly lied, brushing the dirt from her clothes while the man asked. "Are you sure you are ok? My mother is a healer of sorts, come."

Caroline panicked for a moment, thinking she'd be recognized. But then realized something-

No one at all in this place knew her.

"Umm… ok."

She let Elijah help her to her feet, nodding over to his horse where he helped her up and Caroline felt a pang- he'd always been a good man. Even when he was human.

Caroline felt bad that he'd suffer from the things she was going to do after his kindness.

She took hold of his waist as he sat before her, starting them off into a canter, the trees flashing by, making it look like it was something out of a movie.

A historic movie.

Caroline placed a hand atop the hilt of her sword as they cantered into the town, swallowing hard as they stopped outside a long hut of sorts, asking the oak haired man. "Is this where you live?"

"Mmhmm." Elijah nodded, sliding down and offering his hand to her, helping Caroline slide down to her feet., strolling ahead and poking his head inside, smiling as he saw his mother.

Caroline stood outside the place, eyes scanning the place, the people that bustled and walked around. The children that were giggling excitedly, chasing and being chased by each other.

So… carefree.

"_My lady?"_

She looked around now, spying Elijah as he offered her his hand, and she took it graciously, letting him lead her inside where her blood ran cold at the sight of _her._

'Her' being Esther.

The woman had eyes of a lioness, the immensely long hair adding to the impression, Caroline regaining herself and smiling out. "Hello there."

Esther arched a brow the slightest, going. "Your accent. You are not from here."

It wasn't a question, it was final.

Caroline shook her head, going. "No, I am from… far away."

"Just what bought you to us here then?"

_Oh god. The backstory… she didn't have one…_

"My family… ravaged. Wolves. Much like the ones you have here…"

That caught Esthers attention, and she frowned. "There are more-?"

"Over the seas, yes. Far away."

That seemed to relieve her, and she frowned. "Homeless?"

"Yes. I am."

Esther was silent, then went, voice soft and it surprised Caroline. "The hayloft in the barn, you should find it comfortable."

Caroline was more relieved that Elijah had forgotten she'd 'fallen out of a tree' and smiled, saying graciously. "Truly? Thank you."

Esther nodded to the door. "You won't miss it."

"Thank you again."

"And my dear?"

"Yes?"

"Your name."

A pause.

"Karoline."

Esther nodded, and Caroline was free to go, escaping to the barn.

_-YourPerfectDisaster-_

Carolines feet led her along the path behind the place, staring up at the cherry trees that littered the place, eyes flickering to the white oak tree as she passed, glancing down and spying the vervain, avoiding it as she ran a hand across the trunk of the great tree, ears pricking up as she heard a familiar yell, followed by horse hooves.

And she spied him at last.

He was in a pen with a horse, a wild one from the way it was acting, kicking and whinnying, shaking its head furiously, trying to be rid of the makeshift halter made from rope around its neck and muzzle.

There was a long piece of rope trailing from it, and that was twisted around the young mans hands, a devilishly playful grin upon his face as he tugged on the rope, stopping the horse from rearing up once more.

Caroline stared at the young man in just his dark brown leather pants, chest bare and arms strong as he whooped, tugging at it again.

There were two more figures sat on the posts watching with the occasional laugh, and Caroline recognized one of them as Kol. The other was a young boy that she soon realized must be Henrik, the brother that got mauled.

What… triggered the whole Originals being created.

Maybe it was the feel of being watched that made him look around, and Carolines eyes met his own, long strands of dark blonde-brown hair in his eyes.

Carolines hands went to her mouth in shock, eyes wide as the mans pausing got him kicked in the arm by the horse, falling backwards and into the fence, Kol dropping inside the confines and dragging him out before the horse got them both.

She felt her feet lead her forwards, leaning against the post and went. "Are you ok?"

The young man looked up, a grin twitching onto his face as he got to his feet, nodding to her. "I am now."

Caroline snapped to her senses as he next to stared at her in a way that was… so familiar.

Ah shit.

He rubbed his arm and glanced to her, asking. "And who are you, enchanting beauty?"

Caroline arched a brow at that and scoffed. "Excuse me?"

Klaus blinked almost innocently and she spied Kol smirking in her direction.

"_Oh dear god, you boys thinking between your legs again."_

That voice took the girl by surprise, and she turned around to face the blonde in her deep emerald dress, tutting at her elder brothers as she folded her arms. But then she spied one of her brothers arms and sniggered. "Oh Niklaus, get kicked again?"

He smiled sarcastically, scoffing out. "What do you mean 'again,' Rebekah?"

Rebekah smiled sweetly at him, then looked to Caroline, arching a brow lightly. "Do I know you? You are not… familiar to me."

Caroline shook her head and went, just about stopping herself from staring at the girl. "No. I am new here. Your mother is allowing me to stay in the barn."

Rebekahs eyes were suspicious, but then she shrugged it off and went. "Oh, ok." She looked to her brothers and went. "Kol, Henrik, Father wants you both."

They left, but not before Kol whispered something in Klaus' ear that Caroline didn't catch. But Klaus sure smirked.

And Caroline guessed it was about her.

But as Rebekah left with the pair, Caroline felt awkward about being stood with the young man alone, and from his expression, trying to hide the awkwardness, he did too.

Caroline paused, then asked. "What is your name?"

That seemed to soften him, as he went with a quiet chuckle. "Niklaus. But… I'm not too fond of that name. Call me Klaus."

"Ok Niklaus."

He actually smirked at that, eyes playful. "Oh? And what's your name then pretty lady?"

"It's Caroline. But you can call me Karoline."

Klaus laughed and shook his head. "I can't… Kaha- I can't say that. I'll just use Caroline. That's… a different name. You're not from here."

Caroline shook her head and felt herself smile. "No. I'm not."

'_I'm going to kill you.'_

That thought shot through her head… and it made her go quiet. He was so different.

She had to get this over with. Like soon… before her humanity got the better of her.

"Umm… care to show me around?"

He nodded, bending down and taking his dark brown tunic from the floor and slipped it on, turning around to her and cocking a brow. "Do you like horses?"

Caroline paused, then nodded, glancing to the horse as she went in a mutter. "Wild one?"

"Yes. I've been trying to break him… but… he's useless."

At that, Caroline scoffed and walked forwards, climbing over the fence inside, ignoring the young mans warnings to get out for her own safety.

But she walked over to the horse, raising a hand and placing it on its muzzle, ignoring its worried snickers and smiled gently, patting it. "What's the nasty people been doing to you, hmm?"

Klaus just watched, stunned as she crossed back to the side and snagged an apple, walking back over to the horse and smiled, watching it crunch at it and turn away, more or less placid, giggling out. "You were just scared, hmm?"

"Wow." Klaus just went, his sky blue eyes upon the pair and Caroline laughed lightly, turning back around to him and smiled sweetly. "Yes?"

"You have a gift."

Caroline shook her head, bushing a strand of golden hair from her eyes as she asked. "Show me around now?"

That grin twitched back onto his young and handsome face, and Caroline felt another pang. He really was just an innocent.

"Sure." He nodded, holding out his hand for her to take, a playful grin upon his face. Caroline didn't take it, walking on ahead into the shade of the trees, heart pounding against her chest.

She couldn't do this.

She just…

Couldn't.

Klaus hurried after her and chuckled, shaking his head. "Caroline, you're heading the wrong way."

"No I'm not." Caroline muttered, listening to the man follow her, and she closed her eyes, placing a hand atop her hilt when they were deep enough in the woods.

"So Caroline, you're staying with us?" Klaus asked now, tracing his hand across the tree trunk as he passed it, chuckling and turning around, going. "Because-"

But he never got it all out as a sharp pain entered his stomach, slamming back into the tree.

He gasped and looked down to see the blade speared all the way through his stomach and into the tree behind him, looking up at Caroline with wide eyes, muttering out as he coughed up blood. "Wha-? Just-?"

Carolines hands were shaking, and she backed off, saying with an equally shaky voice. "You don't know the future."

Klaus raised his hands and just managed to yank the blade out, falling to the base of the tree with a cry of agony, raising a shuddering hand over the wound and looked up at her, tears of pain brimming around the edges. "How can you be from the future-?"

"Forget how that happened. You're a monster in the future. You have to die." Caroline muttered, backing off a little more and Klaus frowned lightly, coughing once more. "Ju-just what have I done-?"

"I'm from a thousand years in the future. And you are a monster that cannot die."

"So you came here to kill me…" he breathed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, groaning out. "Why can't you just… c-change me instead-? So I don-don't-?"

He was panicking.

Terrified.

Caroline felt something hot on her cheeks now, and she raised a hand to find tears streaming down her face, rubbing them away as fast as she could.

Oh god.

She couldn't do… do this.

Caroline flashed forwards and fell to her knees next to him, his words on her mind-

What if she could change him-?

Was that… possible-?

Make it so that he didn't turn out a monster-?

She felt her fangs shoot out now, biting into her wrist and forced it to his mouth, making him drink as much as she could. Caroline shoved his shirt up and watched as the skin knitted back together upon his chest, heard his faltering heart pick its beat back up again, his ragged breathing return to normal.

A few minuets later, his eyes flickered open and rested upon her, widening in horror, causing Caroline to pin him to the tree by his shoulders, staring into his eyes as she went, so very thankful at that moment she actually could compel him.

"_Forget that I stabbed you. Forget the talk we had, that I'm from the future, sent back to kill you. All you'll remember of this moment is that you fell over and knocked yourself out."_

Klaus' expression softened, and he blinked, rubbing his chest and glanced up at the tree. "Uh… what happened-?"

Caroline suddenly realized that her sword was bloody in her hand, and swiftly sheathed it as she chuckled out. "You tripped over silly. What a warrior you are (!)"

Klaus paused, and Caroline worried for a moment, but then he nodded and got to his feet with a groan, glancing around. "Still want that tour?"

_"No. You might fall over again. Clumsy Klaus."_

Klaus scoffed, watching the girl turn away and walk along the rugged trail back towards the town, a sly smile creeping onto his face as he cocked his head after her.

What an intriguing little blonde she was.

* * *

_And the next chapter! Setting things in motion. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! ^-^ More much loved and next up soon enough x_


End file.
